


A Memorable Reveal

by drumrockstar21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2 am drabbles, Adrinette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lol public makeouts, now THAT's what I call a reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drumrockstar21/pseuds/drumrockstar21
Summary: LadyNoir is cute! Adrinette is...broadcasted nationally?!





	A Memorable Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Yay another 2 am one-shot from your's truly!
> 
> Enjoy ya dorks!

Ladybug had just kissed him. 

Rough fight, understandable. 

His brain didn't quite take it that way.  
_  
'Humnuhhumnuhhumnuh'_ was the first 6 seconds. 

Then she spoke, leading off with a giggle, "I suppose this means you're going to kiss me all the time now, huh?"

Adrien did a quick mental check of his surroundings. They were alone, on top of a roof actually. They had almost died in that last akuma attack (drowning was not how he wanted to go out, he had decided.) Ladybug had quite literally just kissed him senseless. 

His dignified response was, "Huh?"

She giggled a good deal longer this time. "Chat, did I break your brain or something?"

_'Yes.'_

She gave him the most playful pout he had ever seen, anime included, before repeating herself. "I _said_ , should I be expecting you to kiss me all the time now?" 

Her smile betrayed the annoyed tone she had forced on her voice. In truth, seeing her normally unflappable partner flounder was funnier than any pun he had ever shot at her. 

Another two seconds were spent on staring at her. Finally brain stopped idling, and his subconscious took over. It would send his mouth words; possibly the most influential words he would ever say. 

"No," 

He took in her surprised reaction before elaborating.

"I won't kiss you until I know the girl behind the mask." He said knowingly. She had always been reluctant, he could only assume it was for the same reason he was afraid of the situation. 

_Disappointment._

She was afraid that whoever she was behind Ladybug wouldn't be good enough for him. Just like he felt. At least, that was the best/most convenient excuse the 15 year old boy had come up with. 

A gentle smile eased onto her face, and she visibly relaxed into his arms. 

"Thank you." Was all she said before burying her head into his shoulder. 

 

So it was rather awkward when Marinette and Adrien stood on a stage in front of dozens of reporters. Hundreds if not thousands of Parisians watched from their televisions as two light flashes, one pink and the other green, filled their screens. 

For a hot moment, not one person moved. Every human, on and off the stage, sat in slack-jawed horror.

Adrien turned his head, only just seeing the two kwamis looking up at him. They rested next to the jewels, by his feet, next to another vaguely spherical device covered in octagons and two small buttons. 

His eyes glossed over them, making the full 90 degree turn needed to see her. 

There stood Marinette holding the oversized key to the city with both hands. She had turned to him in tandem. Their eyes met, placed only a dozen inches apart. The crowd remained silent. 

Slowly, as though moving too fast would start the inevitable frenzy, (which it totally would have) Adrien slipped his hands around her waist. She didn't resist, nor aided him when he turned her to face him. Their eyes stayed together for just one second. 

One exact second, until he pulled her lips into his. He felt her hands splay across his chest, one sliding over top of his shoulder. The wood flooring of the stage shook as the large metallic key rattled the boards. Plagg spoke, as though to complain, but he was immediately drowned in the noise of reporters clamoring at the base of the stage. 

The three token guards that the mayor had placed in front of the superheroes vainly pushed back in the wave of journalists. One girl physically climbed over a guard, coming to lay on the edge of the stage. She took photo after photo of her two friends. 

Two fifteen year old kids now had a completely new destiny ahead of them. They both knew that as soon as their public makeout session ended, they would have to bolt. 

Adrien slid his foot over the Miraculous jewels, Marinette feeling his movement. They both felt a sense of security wash over them. With the Miraculous jewels still within a second's grasp, every other problem would only begin after their lips disconnected. 

They wordlessly transmitted the simple solution between their lips. 

Don't stop.

**Author's Note:**

> No plans to continue, feel free to take this idea and run with it! Just let me know so I can read it too!!!


End file.
